


Harry Potter: Supernatural Edition 2012

by kdgalways



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdgalways/pseuds/kdgalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry has had many amazing witches and wizards come and go from their school. This year Hogwarts has a whole new crew of magical kids to work with: Dean Winchester, the devilishly handsome kid who gets in trouble, his younger bro Sam, who is mainly known thanks to Becky Rosen; then there's the St. Mary children - Michael and Lucifer (the twins), Gabe, and Lilith. All are cunning, sly, and charming beyond words. But those six teens aren't the only ones who will face a bountiful amount of secrets being revealed, betrayal, lies and loss, anger, suicidal thoughts, sexual feelings getting in the way, and new beginnings that leave you stunned. </p><p>The year is 2012 and people are bound to have their lives twisted by the infamous Fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter: Supernatural Edition 2012

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, thanks for clicking here and attempting to read my messy work. I love both fandoms (obviously), so having this here is just a way to finally get it typed and saved somewhere.
> 
> Thanks you & much love~!
> 
> Ft. song:  
> Welcome - Slipknot  
> Welcome - Phil Collins

> _“I used to think that when I got older, the world would make so much more sense. But you know what? The older I get, the more confusing it is to me. The more complicated it is.” – David Levithan_

Dean drummed his fingers to the tune of the music that played in his earbuds. Something from the 80s or 90s. And poor Sam had been stuck with the noise all summer. Yet, even now there would be music all the way to Hogwarts, but Sam had his usual plan of helping out first years find their places and making them feel at home. That meant getting out of his and Dean’s brotherly cabin and setting foot in the aisles of the train.  
“Jo, wanna join me?” Sam Winchester asked one of his long-time friends, Jo Harvelle, as he stood up, stretching his arms sideways since stretching up usually caused him to hit them on the ceiling. Jo looked up from her book with questioning eyes before realizing what the youngest Winchester meant. She quickly shook her head, returning her chocolate eyes back to the pages of her Muggle book. It was some fiction thing that revolved around crime and mystery. It was so different from the wizarding world and she loved it! No way was the yearly meet-and-greet going to ruin it for her now! She had endured years of that pre-set mess and would still have two more years of it. Whereas it was absolutely necessary that she finish this book as soon as possible.  
“Suit yourself,” Sam murmured to himself as he exited the cabin to find the hustle and bustle of life aboard the Hogwarts’ train. He waltz himself down to the meeting compartment that filled with usual first years and second years. The group that set up this meet and greet event thing (whatever you called it; no one ever really named it) decided to write down everyone’s names who attended and they had at least a few from different houses come and talk to first years and/or find them some friends. Sam had experienced this his very own first year and was so anxious for sorting that he thought he’d pee himself. If he had, Dean would've made sure to rub it in his face for the rest of their lives. That was something he knew even then not to let happen. And it didn't, thankfully.  
Sam’s first year was filled with ill-fitting trousers, messy dirty brown hair, wanting freckles like big bro Dean, and being too happy to go and see a family friend, Rubeus Hagrid. Their own “uncle” Bobby was best buds with the Grounds Keeper of Hogwarts and so that made a giant squad of people friends with one another. First year was filled with hap-hazard flying, pranks and gags, lots of questions asked by Sam, and acing everything he had an exam over in June.  
Whereas, his older brother Dean had his first year filled with their mother, Mary, hugging him as tight as anyone can hold another person. She had helped him pack his things, buy his needed items for first year, and their father, John, gave him a pep talk on the way there, to Platform 9 ¾, about not fearing flying even though Dean feared it with all of his life. Flying didn’t really get easier for the short, chubby-cheeked Dean that year. But it did gradually get better over the years, even though in the end Dean preferred the train, flying cars, and the Floo Network. Broomsticks just weren’t his thing.  
“Hey! You wanker!” _Oh, dear Lord no._ Sam had frozen in place, shutting his eyes as tight as he could, seeing specks of color in the blackness that he saw. He didn’t want to face that pain in the ass seventh year that always seemed to appear out of nowhere. “Where’s my hug?” It was merely seconds later when two strong arms wrapped themselves around Sam Winchester’s body, hugging him for dear life. And Sam couldn’t run – where could he run to? To Dean? Sam had barely walked two cabins down when Lucifer (hell of a weird name for a child, but oh well) St. Mary came waltzing down the aisle of the train. Sam didn’t want to see him, definitely not.  
“What do you want?” Sam muttered, wriggling around in Lucifer’s grip. The elder boy finally let go, only to slide his way around in front of Sam.  
“Where’s my lovable Sammy’s greeting? What’s the matter?” Lucifer was giving a smug grin, placing his hands on Sam’s shoulders. Sure enough, people from close-by cabins were peeking out at the scene before them. Sam Winchester and Lucifer St. Mary both too close for comfort. Gossip would ensue before the train ride came to a complete stop.  
“Hello, Luci. How are you?” It was but a dull monotone, but Lucifer took it hungrily and placed a peck on Sam’s forehead, the strands from his bangs nearly getting in the way.  
“I’m just peachy! I hope my Sammy has a good year this year with no mishaps, yeah? Have a jolly train ride, dear. See you soon!” And with that simple, yet sickeningly sappy and sweet mess of words, Lucifer was off the opposite way and Sam was left to breathe in fresher air than the strong scent of cologne that seeped from every part of Lucifer. Not that it was bad or anything, but Sam just… disliked having so much of Lucifer around him. And that stench (which he had to admit was addicting and good) stuck around. He’d be given the eye when he enters the cabin for meet and greet, which the part that happened next.

 

The train ride was eventful, yet uneventful for some. It was the 21st century and kids had internet access and cell phones and iPods to listen to countless hours of music on. Which is what Dean Winchester did. Jo, his compartment buddy, read mystery books; Sam helped with the first years. Our newer character, Lucifer St. Mary, went around flirting with anyone and everyone he could get his hands on. Except his family, of course. The St. Mary clan had a rather large family amongst the wizarding world and in this particular generation, they had four children attending Hogwarts, and another five on the way. Which was too many, almost colliding with the terrifying fact that more and more Weasleys would be presenting themselves in future years. McGonagall dreaded that, in all honesty. And she dreaded the St. Mary children because, if you didn’t know, the St. Mary clan was like any other Slytherin clan. Their historical family members worshiped the Dark Lord and many fell in his war with Harry Potter. But their parents, in particular, put up a façade that they had nothing to do with that war and had left to another continent by the time that took place. They let their family fall and die or be locked away as they sailed cruise ships with their children – babies at the time. The eldest children at Hogwarts, Lucifer and Michael, were two different kids at that. Lucifer loved his father way more than he could ever love his mother – she had a fond love for Muggles, and though Lucifer wasn’t caring for them, he didn’t particularly adore them either. Whereas his taller twin, Michael, adored the Muggle world and wanted to learn everything and anything he could. Lucifer, nearly living up to his Muggle religious name, was devious, cunning, and so handsome that anyone would fall to their knees for him. As for Michael, you’d fall for his charm and charisma that radiated miles beyond where he’d be. He was like a beacon; a holy grail to run to and drink from. And their younger sister, by ten months, Lilith, was much like the both of them – charming, cunning, intuitive. But, the St. Mary children had a difference with their Slytherin pureblood parents… Lucifer was in Ravenclaw, Michael was a Gryffindor, and Lilith was the only one to live up to the serpent reputation, and was much more highly adored after this played in. And then their sassy, tricky little bro came in to the picture and was placed in Slytherin, too, and Lucifer began to resent his siblings. He talked Lilith into bad things. Since then, rumors spread that all Hell would break loose the upcoming school year. Not another war, no. Justsinister things brewing and running through the empty midnight hallways of Hogwarts.  
“Hey, Michael!” Garth called out, smiling his usual goofy smile with his eyes nearly squinting with the notion. Michael, down the table a ways, heard the call, leaned forward, and waved his hand happily, smiling brightly at the goofy boy that sat near Meg. Meg Masters, that is. She was a chic, blood red-headed gothic masterpiece that floated around, giving snarky remarks and beating everyone at their own game. She was a fireball. And yet she was close to not only the goofy Garth Fitzgerald IV… she was friends with Dean Winchester, his little bro, and many others. She wasn’t hard to get along with, but if you can’t stand blunt, sarcastic, fiery people… you couldn’t stand her.  
“Get over your crush already,” Meg said to Garth, rolling her eyes after he returns to eating. Noise surrounding the Gryffindor table as chatter filled the dining hall on all sides. “He’s too good for you.”  
“Meg, don’t be so rude,” Dean threw out, glancing up at her as he stuffed his face with bread and chicken and anything else he could. For such a slim, lean kid, Dean Winchester could put away a lot of food. And he was notorious for brewing up beer or sneaking it in. And that led to not only trouble, but lots of detentions and Bobby Singer whipping his ass in the process. But did that stop him? Oh no. He was Dean Winchester after all.  
“Hey, at least I’m breaking the news to him now. Do you want to hurt little bony Garth here? I mean- come on. Michael can have anyone he wants and I’m sure he’s not going to blink an eye at Garth.” If you didn’t know any better, you’d be offended for Garth, who sat there listening. And he was used to this, alright. It never bothered him.  
“Don’t worry, Meggy,” he chided, wrapping his arm around the much larger red head. “In the end, we’ll be a married couple. No one can stand you and apparently I’m not getting anywhere.”  
“I’ll say,” she muttered under her breathe, grabbing her goblet and drinking pumpkin juice. Nobody called Meg Masters “Meggy” except for Garth. Luckily that little shit was the only one. Meg would kill anyone else who would.  
“How was your summer, Novak?” Meg finally turnd the attention on the quiet and usually attentive Castiel Novak, who sat on the other side of Dean, and by some younger girl he was friends with. Meg didn’t bother to remember her name. All she knew her by was her large nose and the freckles that covered every small part of her white face. “I heard your brother and that Amelia chick are still hitting it. You got a girl?”  
Cas, who was busy reading a newspaper, turned his head as soon as Meg called him out. Cas, an identical twin to Jimmy Novak, was often mistaken for the other, but here, in his home state of Gryffindor table, he was known as just that: Cas or Novak. And he didn’t bother getting in to his brother’s life too much. They were close and he knew Amelia quite well – she was sweet and always asked how others were doing. She was sharp as a tack and hailed from lower England. She was prtty and had long, flowing dirt-brown hair (as Cas would describe it) and Jimmy loved her. As for Cas… Cas never cared to look for that certain “someone”. And Meg always loved to see how things were and if he’d gotten any yet.  
“I don’t have time, Meg.”  
“Everyone has time, Novak.”  
“Cas will meet some foreign lady, just wait,” Garth interrupted, smiling cheesily. Cas gave him a small grin before turning his eyes back to the news article. It was over dragons and a new discovery of a mix-breed. “Or what about Hannah?” Meg groaned (rather loudly) and shoved her goblet down.  
“Say her name while I’m eating again, and I’ll puke all over you, Fitz,” Meg told Garth, her mouth devastatingly close to Garth’s ear – he feared she’d bite it off.  
“What’s wrong with Hannah?” Cas asked, defensively. Poor Cas was always too naïve.  
“She’s so… proper and desperate-looking. She’s always correcting others and questioning them. It’s more irritating than Dean’s eating habit.” Dean looked up, mouth full. Meg raised her eyebrows at him, signaling her point.  
“And?”  
“Just sayin’, Novak. Even you could do better than that prissy princess.”

 

Over at the Hufflepuff table, where Sam Winchester was seated, chatter was stirring and Charlie was arguing with Teddy Lupin over fantasy and mythical creatures. Charlie was a pistol, whereas Teddy was filled with wit and facts, thanks to his father most likely. And in between points, he’d shift himself, being a metamorphamagis, and Charlie would throw a piece of food at him.  
“How’s your frog- uhm,” Sam had begun, stirring his fork around the metal-like plate filled with various foods. Jimmy looked over at him from watching the debate that was happening.  
“Call him Greg. But he’s fine. We finally got his vocal cords fixed, thankfully!” His large smile mirrored his twin brothers, but that was the difference in Jimmy and Castiel. They both looked the same but the vibe was always different. Jimmy was outgoing and always open for any discussion, and then Cas was always questioning the world and was so… innocent, in a way.  
“That’s great then! That was the talk amongst some third years on the train; busted vocal cords of Jimmy’s toad. Didn’t know until now… Cas kinda ignores those things with us,” Sam replied, taking a piece of okra in his mouth. He didn’t like it but refused to spit it out.  
“Castiel is always… trying to not bring me up. I guess it’s because we have always been linked together and he wants to separate. I don’t blame him,” Jimmy told Sam, having Amelia pat his shoulder gently as she invaded the somewhat (not so much) private conversation between the two. “Cas is a good guy and doesn’t have to talk about his twin all the time, you know.”  
“I can relate. With Dean and all.” Out came a short chuckle and nerves that vibrated from his soul to his vocal chords. Jimmy just smiled at him sympathetically, understanding to the fullest he could.  
“Dean’s the badass,” Charlie broke out, turning like a tornado towards the duo speaking. If she had her long red hair back, it would have flown and hit a kid in the face. Instead, her short bob barely shook as she faced them. “Dean’s such a hardass and all metal and stuff. Sam, you’re the smart, awesome one, okay. You know a lot and Hell!” She slammed her hands on the table, knocking her goblet over. “I’d be all over you if I wasn’t gay!” Amelia chuckled, as did some others. Teddy, on the other hand, was watching, seemingly annoyed with Charlie now lack of interest in their debate. “I know the whole Jessica thing was rough- But Beauxbaton’s girls are so…”  
“Stunning-“  
“Shut up, bitch,” Charlie said to the fifth year near them who cut in without anyone’s permission.  
“I know, I know,” Sam cut in, looking to Charlie with sadness filling his eyes. He already had the biggest, brownest, puppy dog eyes in the entire vicinity of Hogwarts… now they were filled with uber sadness and who wants that?  
“You need a girl.”  
“Even a Muggle would be fine,” Teddy finally let out, trying to invade with his not-so-cool remarks and comments. Teddy Lupin was cool, with his different colored hair and his tattoo and his smarts, but he always had to have a say in things. Even this. “I mean… they’re just like us, right? And sex is in now…”  
“Ha!” Charlie threw her head back and let out all-too-loud laughter in bursts as she held her stomach.  
“What these two buffoons are trying to say it-“  
“Exactly what my brother would say, basically,” Sam sighed, placing his fork down and covering his face with his large, rough hands. He didn’t need this.

 

  
“Bets on, boys!” Crowley howled in the Slytherin dorm room later that night. Little tots were in their new rooms and Crowley and his gang of badasses all gathered at ten that night. The Prefects were asleep as was the head of house, who really didn’t care anyways.  
“What have we got?” Dick chimed in, leaning forward and flashing his kick-ass smile towards his buddies. He was nonetheless handsome and rugged. But he was an asshole. Nobody likes an asshole, unless you’re friends with said asshole. Like Crowley. That dumbass.  
“Well, bets on couples, of course. And Dark Magic arising, because I heard that amongst many others.”  
“What about your brothers, Lilith?”  
Eyes turned to the slim blonde sitting by the fire, legs crossed and her ivory nightgown flowing down to her ankles. She turned her head slightly, to pay some attention to the rest of her group of dimwitted friends. “What about them?”  
“Any news of war between them? Or Luci-?”  
“Lucifer isn’t really my main concern, _Dick_ ,” she said, turning her lovely head back to watch the flames flicker and dance for her. She grinned at them, shivering and feeling the heat envelope her.  
“Becky will be getting in trouble, I’m sure. She has new tricks up her sleeve,” Roxanne put in, brushing her delicate fingers through her black, twisted hair. She dyed it black, hating the red that ran through her family like a virus. “You’d think Headmaster McGonagall would kick her out for nearly raping Sam Winchester last year.”  
“Rape is a strong word,” Crowley teased, smirking all the while. “Though I’m one to not really like those boys, I still would hate for that… thing to harm them. What’s a year here without those adorable boys?”  
“Lucifer even has a soft spot for Sam,” Dick added.  
“Everyone does. He’s a golden boy for Christ’s sake!” Roxanne nearly shouted, but caught herself. If they got in trouble again for Roxanne’s loud mouth, Lilith would make sure she’d pay the price for it. Detention with Hagrid and Bobby… not worth it. Not in a million years was it worth it.  
“There’s darkness coming though, you dingbats,” Lilith said once they began murmuring back and forth about Sam Winchester. She nearly threw items at them because… why on Earth would she care to hear a meeting over… that boy? Why? No purpose. Dean, maybe. Adam… eh. But Sam. He was all too popular behind his back. Especially after the Becky Rosen incident. “And maybe it’ll be my brother, but it’s not. I got word on the backstreets and from Luci himself, so would you think he’d be speaking in third person? He’s not that mad.” They all stared at her half-hidden face as the flames illuminated her features and hid some others. They were gorgeous features on a gorgeous girl. And yet, the topic hung in the air. Darkness was coming… but from where?


End file.
